Sponge to another world
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Spongebob found a portal to another world.
At Jellyfish field, Spongebob is trying to catch jellyfish. So far he only caught four. As he play for hour, he found a small portal. He said, "Holy cow, a portal."

So he went inside the portal. When he went in, he notice that he had landed on dry land. Spongebob worried that he might die, because of air, but nothing seem to happen. He said, "Huh? Wonder why I'm not drying up."

So he took a scroll around the alternate world. He notice that everything was different. Dude wearing women clothes, ladies wearing men clothes, kids working at shops, the sky had turn red, and the sidewalk feel rubber. He said, "Why is everything so opposite?"

As he walk, he found Squidward. He said, "Hi Squidward."

Squidward said, "Why hello my dear friend. How are you doing today?"

Spongebob said, "Good. Wow, you sound different. Your nose is straight, you have hair, and you're wearing pants. Looking good Squiddy."

Squidward said, "Thanks. Here, want a piece of gum."

Spongebob said, "Sure."

Spongebob place a piece of gum into his mouth. He said, "Wow Squidward, you don't normally look happy than you usually were."

Squidward said, "Well, I am always the happy guy. Plus, I got famous for being the best clarinet player ever."

Spongebob said, "Whoa."

Squidward said, "Well, see ya later dude."

Spongebob said, "Okay, bye Squidward."

So Spongebob continued his scroll. Soon, he saw Larry, but not so buffy. He went over to him and said, "Hey Larry, what happened to you?"

Larry said, "What you mean square guy?"

Spongebob said, "Well, you have gotten well wider than before."

Larry said, "Oh, you mean my obesity. Well, I love them."

Spongebob said, "You do."

Larry said, "Sure. Gym are so boring. So, that is why I'm gonna be eating every food that I buy."

Spongebob said, "Well, okay. Good luck with that."

So Spongebob continued his scroll. As he walk, he found Patrick, but differently. He had hair, he had thin body, and he is wearing a professional suit. He said, "Hey Patrick. What with the suit?"

Patrick said, "This is not an ordinary suit my good man. This is a professional smart suit. It is fully made out of fabric and other material."

Spongebob laughed and said, "That a good one Patrick."

Patrick said, "It's no joke my son. This is a highly classical suit that is made for smart and intelligence fish above the sea."

Spongebob said, "Don't you mean under the sea."

Patrick said, "No. we're above. Can't you see."

Spongebob said, "Hmm, I can see that. Hey, wanna go jellyfishing."

Patrick said, "Sorry sir, but I do not play some childish game like jellyfishing. I'm off to the library to study research."

Spongebob said, "Uh, okay. Well, I'll see you later then."

Patrick said, "Have a great day."

So Spongebob continued to walk and said, "Man, Squidward's happy, Larry had obesity, Patrick got smart. Have this world got upside down or something."

So Spongebob went to the Krusty Krab for some snack. As he got there, he notice Mr. Krabs with all of his stuff outside. He went over to him and said, "Hey Mr. Krabs, what with the stuff outside?"

Mr. Krabs said, "Well hello there lad. I am actually giving everything to charity."

Spongebob said, "Oohhh, that's so cool."

Mr. Krabs said, "Here, take my medicine."

Spongebob gasped and said, "Mr. Krabs I can't take your medicine. your description is far too different than mine does."

Mr. Krabs said, "Okay, here's five dollar."

Spongebob said, "Wow, thanks Mr. Krabs."

Mr. Krabs said, "No problem lad."

So Spongebob went inside the Krusty Krab. When he got in, he notice Pearl at the cash register. He went toward her.

Spongebob said, "Pearl, what are you doing here?"

Pearl said, "Oh hi nice sponge. I'm just working at the Krusty Krab."

Spongebob said, "But I thought you don't like to work here."

Pearl said, "Phtt, that's a lie. I love working here. Want some free money."

Spongebob said, "Free money, wow. Thank Pearl."

Pearl said, "No problem."

Spongebob said, "Wait, if you're working as a cash register, who is actually cooking the food."

Soon, Karen came out and said, "Well that would be me."

Spongebob gasped and said, "Karen. You're working as a fry cook."

Karen said, "Oh, so just because I'm a girl I can't cook krabby patty."

Spongebob said, "No, but if you're working as a fry cook, then that means your boss must be..."

Plankton came out of his office and said, "Plankton."

Spongebob gasped and screamed.

Plankton said, "Whoa, whoa, easy there son."

Spongebob said, "But, why are you working here? You better not try to steal the krabby patty formula."

Plankton said, "What? No, that's not true, but we do sell the krabby patty formula to the customer."

Spongebob said, "Uh, why would you do that?"

Plankton said, "Because the Krusty Krabs is based on caring and sharing. So we're sharing all of our stocks and recipes to everybody."

Spongebob said, "Wow, cool."

Plankton said, "So, are you gonna buy a krabby patty?"

Spongebob said, "Uh, I think I'll pass. Well, see ya."

Plankton said, "Alright, come again soon."

So Spongebob left the Krusty Krab. Spongebob thought to himself again and said, "Man, this is getting way too weird. If I had a hunch, I think I have landed in an alternate world."

As he walked, he got hit with a snail goo. He said, "Ewww, what is it?" He sniffed it and said, "Snail goo."

Gary said, "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I will soon rule this pathetic Bikini Bottom and rule the world."

Spongebob gasped and said, "Gary is evil. Wait, if Gary is evil then that means I'm evil."

So Spongebob rushed to his house. As he got there, he notice that his house is not a pineapple. It a rotten apple. He said, "What happened to my house?" He search the room and noticed his alternate version of himself is chain to a wall. He ran toward him and said, "Spongebob, are you okay my counterpart?"

Soapbob said, "Huh? Who are you?"

Spongebob said, "I am your counter part from another world. I am here to save you."

Soapbob said, "Oh thank you so much. I'm Soapbob."

Spongebob said, "Soapbob?"

Soapbob said, "You got a problem with that."

Spongebob said, "Oh, no problem here."

So Spongebob unlocked the chain for Soapbob to be released.

Spongebob said, "So, what happened?"

Soapbob said, "My pet snail Gary is going to destroy the Bikini Bottom."

Spongebob gasped and said, "Oh no."

Soapbob said, "We gotta stop her before it too late."

Spongebob said, "But we don't even know where she lives."

Soapbob said, "But I do. Follow me."

So Soapbob took Spongebob to the Chum Bucket. Spongebob gasped and said, "Soapbob, that's the Cum Bucket."

Soapbob said, "Of course. We're gonna use her invention to defeat her."

Spongebob said, "Ooh, I didn't know she lives in the Chum Bucket."

Soapbob said, "She does now grab a weapon."

So Spongebob and Soapbob quickly grabbed a weapon to fight Gary. Soon, they got back to Soapbob's house and found Gary on top of the house.

Gary said, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! SOON EVERYTHING WILL BE MINE! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Spongebob said, "Gary, you get down here this instant."

Gary said, "Forget it. I will never follow you."

Soapbob said, "Gary please. Think about what's you're doing."

Gary said, "Oh I'll tell you what I'm doing. I am gonna destroy this Bikini Bottom and make room for my evil empire."

Spongebob said, "Grr, you won't get away with this."

Gary said, "Oh yeah, well what are you gonna do about it?"

Soapbob said, "This."

Soapbob quickly fired a laser at Gary. Causing it to fall.

Soapbob said, "Now Spongebob."

Spongebob quickly lasso Gary and tieing her up.

Gary said, "Grr, I can't believe you defeated me."

Soapbob said, "That's because we win and you always lose."

Gary said, "Grr."

Soapbob said, "Spongebob, thanks for helping."

Spongebob said, "You're welcome Soapbob. Well, I guess I gotta get back to my world."

Soapbob said, "I'll see you again someday."

Spongebob said, "Yeah, maybe I might."

Soapbob said, "Alright then, bye."

Spongebob said, "Bye."

So Spongebob went back to his world and went back home.

The End.


End file.
